


Indecently Charged

by mangamaniac48



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Multi, OOC, Police Officer AU, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Reader-Insert, Threesome, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Officer, you must be mistaken! I would never do such a thing...!"</p><p>"Miss, I'm afraid my partner and I beg to differ. You're under arrest."</p><p>Where Officers Yamazaki and Matsuoka play Good Cop, Bad Cop; Nitori is getting himself into trouble as per usual; and you're caught up in the middle of it all.</p><p>Sousuke/Reader/Rin</p><p>[Slight Police Officer AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecently Charged

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT for AO3: Hi everyone, just a repost from my Luna account. Written before the second season aired. Hope you enjoy tho :3c
> 
> A/n: Sorry in advance for any mistakes and OOC - especially for Sousuke, bear with me as his characterisation is pure headcanon on my part TAT Will come back later, perhaps? Also, am writing this on my phone due to lack of access to a laptop and a severe need to write this goddamn oneshot. T_T
> 
> Warnings: Dubcon, OOC, rough sex, mild psychological torment, suggest polyamory.
> 
> 15/7/14: ending of smut extended

The thing about luck is that you don't always have it. There's always that one alignment of the universe or the mischief of otherworldly deities or just pure misfortune that results in being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And this, of course, was one of those times.

It was simply a matter of you going about your daily activities. Buying the milk from the supermarket. Replenishing your junk food stock. Dropping by the thrift store to see if there were any interesting finds. A normal day in, a normal day out. Until, that is, a certain lavender-haired teenager (okay, so he was 19, but he still seemed a teenager to you) slammed right into you in their bid to pass you on the narrow path. You let out a yell of surprise, to which the teen quickly hushed you.

"Y-you gotta help me!" Nitori squeaked a little pathetically. You raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "N-no time to explain! Officer Sousuke and sen - Rin are after me with a vengeance today, swore they saw me pocketing some stuff but I swear I didn't!"

You nearly sweatdropped. Didn't he just say he had no time to explain? Either way, he grabbed your wrist and started running, and you groaned. What on Earth was Nitori up to this time? And why did he have to involve you in this mess?! You supposed you had no choice now. Firstly, this was a busy street with a fair number of witnesses who had already started whispering and muttering. Secondly, now that you were running as well, you were definitely going to be thought of as an accomplice! And why, why was Nitori still running on the busy road??

"Hey, we should get off the main road," you suggested as drily as you could, breathing a little heavily. You had not dressed for running for obvious reasons, and had opted to wear simple flats that rubbed against your feet when there was too much movement. Besides that, you were certain that Nitori had promised to keep out of trouble for today, at the very least. Either way, you weren't looking forward to the appearance of either Officer. Especially not Sousuke, that sadistic bastard.

Distant shouting and running (and were those sirens? Fuck, they WERE sirens) could be heard and you groaned. What a ruckus! Hadn't you asked the two to consider the public a little more? Right, not that they cared really. It made it all the more fun, you supposed. For them. Ugh.

"Stop those two!"

How about no. Nitori's eyes widened in panic. "(Name), we need to split up!"

You nodded in defeat. In any case, you would be able to convince the two better than Nitori might, right? Seeing as how Nitori was always easily misinterpreted. You could try to buy time for Nitori and then fluff your way out of the predicament. Not that Officer Sousuke would actually give a shit. His gung-ho attitude to arresting people was borderline ridiculous, and he took his position a little too seriously. It didn't matter if he had to arrest acquaintances and friends, either. So, crazy as it seemed, you inwardly hoped that Officer Rin would be the one apprehending you.

"Here! Good luck!" said Nitori as the two of you turned into an alley and leapt up onto the roof to run off. You were about to hide behind some rubbish when -

"Gotcha!"

No, no. All that praying for nothing. Where did he come from, anyway? You swore there weren't any shortcuts...

You spun around. "Officer Yamazaki! Um, fancy seeing you here!" Your tone wavered a little as you tried your best to keep a steady tone.

He pressed a button on his radio while aiming a Taser at you. "Yep, got her, coordinates 119, 35. The boy got away." Then, he turned to you. "Put your hands up slowly and keep your tone civil, Miss."

You raised your hands slowly, palms open, and you frowned slightly. "Officer, you can see I've done or said nothing wrong, so I don't think force is really necessary -"

He let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "If you haven't realised, Miss, I'm the one with the weapon and the rules. Now, you need to shut up and face the wall, because I have the right to check your persons for anything suspicious."

"Officer, with all due respect, I've done nothing wrong," you said, refusing to budge. His eyes narrowed slightly at your show of disobedience before a smirk crossed his face. That was not a good expression, you decided, hot as it was.

"Still repeating this line after all these months, heh?" He asked you. It was not a question. "I've given you enough warnings about your involvement with Nitori, and I promised that the next time you assisted him, I would be handcuffing you and throwing you in the backseat of the police car, ready to drive you to an eternal imprisonment. And look at that, it's time to deliver!"

The bastard's tone was too gleeful. You also knew that he had enough authority through connections to get you jailed, no matter if you were raiding a bank or stepping on a leaf. But if you could just stall for Officer Matsuoka, then there would be a chance to appeal to someone comparably rational and understanding...

"Sir, if you look closely, you will notice that I was simply out for a walk." You said a little sternly. His expression twisted, clearly showing his lack of appreciation for your tone.

"Showing some cheek now, are we? Look at this place... I'm sure you were "walking"," he said with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should search your pockets to see how much you made this morning?"

You gritted your teeth, willing yourself not to slap the man's arrogant expression into next Wednesday. It was tempting for sure, however then it wouldn't matter if you appealed to anyone at all, because Officer Yamazaki would be booting your ass so far into the cell, you could practically taste the prison food already.

"Alright, turn around now. Don't make me use force," he said. You grudgingly obeyed. There was nothing else you could think of to stall the man any longer. He'd probably use it as an excuse to arrest you for wasting both his time and yours.

The steady step of his soles against the path echoed in the alleyway. He was biding his time which was an excellent way to unnerve you. You swallowed a little drily as a large, warm hand slid down your right side, a little too intimate to be merely a casual search. God, that bastard. You resisted flinching as his fingertips traced over your waist, tickling your skin through your thin blouse. It moved upwards again and a little forwards, pushing at the side of one breast. You turned to glare at him, however he merely tutted at you, his other hand forcefully turning your head with a strong grip so that you were looking straight ahead at the bricked side of the alley. His right hand slid back down your side, lingering a little longer at one hip and stroking, eliciting a sharp breath from you, before moving down the side of your leg. You shuddered a little and regretted wearing a skirt, as now you could feel his hand against your skin. The callouses from handling weapons brushed against your skin, the warmth leaving fiery desire in its wake. You knew that it was warped to want to bed the man who was planning to unfairly arrest you, however you really couldn't bring yourself to care. You wanted that smug face between your thighs, right here, right now.

The cause of your distress, Officer Yamazaki, leaned in to breathe against your ear. "I think you're hiding something elsewhere, isn't that right?" You shook your head a little, trying not to move against the uniform-clad chest that you could feel was very muscled and rather snug against your back. He chuckled lowly, the sound sending heat blossoming against your cheeks and, to your horror, between your legs. He leaned forward to grab your breasts, fondling them roughly. That was the final straw.

Officer or not, you turned around and slapped him on the cheek. You only just realised what you had done when you felt the stinging on your palm, and you covered your open mouth in shock. That was certainly a bad idea, you realised, and even worse was that Sousuke had purposefully let you. At such close proximity and with such good reflexes, there was no way that he had been taken off-guard. The glint in his bright green eyes confirmed your suspicions, and his lips curled into a cruel grin. One hand reached behind him for a pair of handcuffs at his belt.

Your bad luck did not end there, for it was at that moment that Officer Matsuoka had chosen to make his appearance.

"[Name]?" He asked cautiously. "You hit Sousuke?" There was no way you could appeal to Rin now, for he had clearly seen you assault his partner.

"I can explain!" You said desperately.

"That's wearing a bit thin, Miss," said Officer Yamazaki mockingly.

"Officer!" You turned to Rin. "Please, you have to believe me, you've been mistaken... I wouldn't do such a thing -"

Rin shook his head in disappointment. "Miss, I'm afraid my partner and I beg to differ. You're under arrest for being an accessory to a crime and for assaulting an officer."

Your protests fell onto deaf ears, Rin's expression severe and disappointed, while Yamazaki handcuffed you, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. He was clearly enjoying this far too much. He had probably been planning this for weeks, perhaps, just to get back at you for having Rin's support as Nitori was involved. Rin would never admit it, but being a past trouble-maker himself, he was always a little softer than Yamazaki when it came to the younger delinquents. His turning of a blind eye towards Nitori probably stemmed from guilt as Nitori had turned to criminal activity due to admiring Rin's past habits. Yamazaki though, raised in a rather well-to-do family, could not care less for Nitori's predicament.

The two led you to the police car parked at the opening of the alley as you continued to beg Rin to reconsider, but to no avail. Rin simply shook his head in disappointment, eyes a little downcast. As long as his colleague had proved that you had broken a law, he was unable to do a thing, for Yamazaki was in reality superior to him in terms of power. Yamazaki pushed you roughly against the side of the car door with one forearm, pinning you to the cold metal, while his other hand started frisking your lower half.

"Hey!" You said angrily, struggling under his grip. It was rather uncomfortable in this position due to the angle and also the fact that the bastard's hand was up your skirt. "Don't you have any respect?!" Yamazaki laughed at that.

"Look who's talking! I have every right to search you, you convict," he said, laughing harder. His left hand roughly pulled up your chiffon skirt, palming your heat through your thin underwear. He hummed, hooking a finger through the thinnest part of the crotch area and tugging it upwards lightly. You gritted your teeth as the fabric rubbed against you, the friction giving you more pleasure than you wanted to admit.

"What's with these erotic panties? Were you looking forward to this, perhaps? Expecting this?" His voice was rough and teasing. "You're wet from the earlier search? You wanna be fucked that badly?"

You shook your head weakly in protest as he pushed the material to the side and slid an index, to the knuckle, in your heat very easily. The friction from his skin and the unexpectedness of the intrusion had you tightening around him. You gasped, trying not to buck against his hand as pleasure shot through your lower belly. He leaned into you, pressing against your back uncomfortably, and nipped behind your ear.

"Doesn't seem like you're hiding anything inside here," he said a little thoughtfully, wriggling his finger inside you and causing your thighs to quiver slightly. "What's with that reaction though? Perhaps something's further inside?"

You shook, a flush across your cheeks as you vehemently tried to deny the accusation. He sighed, pulling his finger out. At first you thought you were saved, however he added a second one on the next thrust inside, which was angled downwards and brushed against a small patch of nerves. Your legs collapsed beneath you as you moaned, cheek pressed to the top of the car, body still pinned in place by Sousuke's body. It's hopeless, you decided, bucking your hips against his hand. He grinned against your neck, thumb reaching out to slide against your clit, teasing the sensitive area. With a cry, you came into his palm, juices sliding down your inner thighs.

He slid an arm around your waist, holding you like a ragdoll before he opened the door to the car and threw you inside. You laid limply on the leather seats before Rin climbed in after, shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile, Sousuke jumped over the top of the car and entered through the other side, leaning into the cramped space.

"Fuck," he swore lowly as he saw your half-lidded expression. "You look good like that, [name]."

"Nobody saw us, right?" interrupted Rin in slight annoyance.

"Calm down Rin, obviously not. Though it would make it a lot more fun, eh, isn't that right, [name]?"

You swore at him, causing him to laugh.

"Just because you orgasmed doesn't mean it's over," laughed Sousuke. He reached down to unzip his pants and free his cock, positioning the tip between your lips. "Let's put that filthy mouth of yours to good use, Miss. And I assure you, biting down will cause you far more pain that you ever would like to experience."

You grudgingly let him slide himself between your lips, the velvet texture and musky scent heavy on your tongue. Sousuke grinned down at you as you took him further into your mouth. "Plenty of practice in that alley, hey? You're not half-bad at this, miss." It was so, so tempting to bite down, but that was what got you into this car in the first place.

"Really, I'm disappointed, [name]," murmured Rin. "I expected better from you." You shuddered at his tone, reminiscent of his days as captain of the swim team. His concerned captain tone very nearly rivalled Makoto's, and you genuinely felt guilt rush through you. You inwardly shook your head. You had done nothing wrong!

"Still trying to keep that facade of innocence?" asked Sousuke mockingly, sliding his fingers through your hair and pushing you down on him further. Your eyes teared up a little at the movement, meeting aroused green ones. "That's a good expression," he growled, breathing a little erratic. "Keep it up, and maybe I'll drop your charges."

Your eyes widened. With that incentive, well...

"Sousuke, it's not... not right to do things like that," reprimanded Rin gruffly.

"Like you can talk," laughed Sousuke sarcastically. "What's with you letting missy here off so easily? You call that "just"? Can't just be because of that kid, right?"

"I believe that... people can change," Rin replied stiffly.

Sousuke snorted at that. "You and your sense of justice. But you bet you thought I wouldn't notice you, right? Lusting after miss here. I think you just wanted her to fuck you in thanks."

Your eyes widened in shock. If that was true... so that was Rin's purpose all along?! And here you had hoped that Rin was the good one... it seemed as if they were all the same...

"Look at that," sneered Sousuke. "Missy here's a little disappointed in you. Well, you may as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb, eh, Matsuoka?"

The two exchanged glares over you, before Rin started shakily unzipping his pants.

"See," said Sousuke smugly. "I suppose he was too nice to ask you for a thank-you fuck, (name). Thankfully I'm here to help with that. Perhaps I'll be in charge of your rehab too, heh?"

Rin's palms smoothed up and down the back of your thighs, the slow movement causing a dull flare of desire to well up in your belly. You couldn't believe that you were allowing him to do this to you. As much as you wanted it, you never would have hoped for it in this situation. Rin's thumbs spread you open, before he slid them over the wet areas to tease you. The steady and sensual movements fanned your need for him. You bucked your hips towards him, and he leaned down to kiss the back of your neck.

"So romantic, aren't you, Matsuoka?" Sousuke's voice wavered, however he kept firm control over his own desire. "Look at how much she wants you. Aren't you happy?"

Rin winced a little, mumbling an apology against your nape, before positioning himself at your entrance and sliding in. You moaned, Sousuke's cock still in your mouth, causing him to hiss a little at the added sensation.

Rin kept his pace even, almost as if he were swimming laps, his strokes steady and careful. He savoured the way you tightened around him as he pulled out of you, before pushing himself back in. It was so hard to keep himself in check, he just wanted to lose control and have his way with you but no... he had to take care of you, had to savour the moment and hopefully give you a good time. He owed you that at the very least.

"Matsuoka, you should spank her for being naughty," suggested Sousuke lazily. "Or maybe we could swap sides, have her suck you off with this pitiful expression on her face."

Rin's angry expression elicited a laugh from Sousuke.

"Oh well," Sousuke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe next time, eh?"

You tried to ask what he meant, however he kept your head down as he refused to let you speak.

"What, you think I'd just let you go for sucking me off once?" Sousuke shook his head in mock disbelief. "Now, what a naive girl you are! You can't be released back to the public until you've been properly trained to be a model citizen."

You started struggling against him again, however it was Rin who stopped you this time, finger circling around your clit as he kept up his pace. The way his skin rubbed against such sensitive areas had you rocking back against him in defeat. He applied more pressure, until you were keening and bucking against him, finally sent over the edge again, thighs locking as you shuddered from the burst of euphoria. He groaned as you tightened around him harshly, causing him to thrust in deeply once last time. He bit back a low mutter of your name, his voice sounding strained from holding back.

Your muffled moaning at the sensations at your lower half caused vibrations that sent Sousuke over the edge as well, who clicked his tongue in annoyance as he came into your mouth. His breathing was rough and heavy as he pulled out of you, before bending slightly and pulling you up to meet him at the same time, thumb rubbing over your throat so that you swallowed, which he watched with sadistic delight in those green eyes of his.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin leaned up to knock on the compartment between the back seat and the front. The engine started up and the car began to move.

"Wasn't that fun?" Sousuke's expression was pleased with himself. "It took me months to arrange that, you know."

"You idiot, people probably think that Nitori and I are criminals now!" You shook your head in disbelief. "What if someone saw us?"

"It'll be fine, my dad can clear it all up if need be. Besides, how did you like Rin's shy act?"

"I was not shy!" Rin protested. "S-someone had to play the role of the good cop!"

"True," you nodded. "Rin was very cute." The male spluttered indignantly as you turned back to Sousuke. "But you can't rely on your dad for everything, you know!"

"Always so concerned for me," murmured Sousuke, kissing at your neck while reaching to pull Rin towards you. "We should try doing it while the car is moving, maybe."

"I think we've scarred Nitori enough," you said, sweatdropping. "The car isn't perfectly soundproof inside, you know."

"Heh, or maybe you could play police officer next time. It would be pretty sexy." Sousuke nudged your throat with his nose.

"Speaking of 'sexy' or not," you added drily. "What was with your choice of words? Were you trying to be a pornstar? I nearly went dry, to be honest."

"We were following a script," said Sousuke mildly. "And you loved it."

"I know we were following a script," you said in annoyance. "Though I'm not sure if it was the same one."

"Told you it was cringeworthy," muttered Rin.

"Or I suppose we could have done it plain vanilla, as Rin always seems to prefer." Sousuke sighed in mock defeat.

"I'm perfectly fine with non-vanilla!" Rin interjected.

"You keep telling yourself that, Rin, but we all know what you're like with candles, wine and massage oil," you said, shaking your head a little sleepily, head lolling onto Rin's shoulder. He continued to deny it, his voice and Sousuke's melodic drawl both fading out as you fell asleep with a content expression between the two.


End file.
